Seeing is believing
by FireWithFrost
Summary: COMPLETELY RE WRITING
1. Chapter 1

Luna Lovegood was the last person in her 3rd year at Hogwarts that you'd expect to fall in love, or even bring that subject up. She was the girl who knew exactly who she was, and wasn't willing to change herself for anybody. Just a simple girl who goes at her own pace.

However, at the beginning of her first year, she lacked the confidence to talk to others. That earned her a typical shy character, and made her seem like a loner by others at Hogwarts. She was also clueless,  
so she didn't mind if she was alone or called names.  
She was also never noticed that well. Even when she did try to make her presence known, most people still didn't show a sign to realise she was there. It was bad enough to share a dorm with 4 other Ravenclaw female students who never spoke to her. But she grew used to it.

On the second year of her Hogwarts experience however, she decided to be more open about her feelings and beliefs.

Her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, was also the editor of the magazine called 'The Quibbler' that wrote about a variety of eccentric creatures.(The existence of these creatures had also not yet been proven.)  
And anything her father wrote about, she believed. A copy of the Quibbler was sent to her every time at breakfast after her father had managed to publish it by the owls. She then decided that as it's a new year, she would always talk about the creatures her father wrote about, and that showed everyone just how odd she was.

But thanks to her strange beliefs, she had made her first friend called Ginny Weasley who had taken an interest in her, a Gryffindor student who was also in her second year. Ginny also had a major crush on the boy who lived: Harry Potter.  
The Basilisk situation only made Luna have a deeper respect for Harry Potter, as he had managed to save Ginny. She never got the chance to thank him though. But she has brushed passed him, catching a glimpse of the boy on her way to her lessons.

At the moment, it is 4 months into Luna's 3rd year and she looked forward to spending her time with Ginny.

Luna flickered her eyes open and managed to sit up in her bed on the frosty morning of December, the sun not to be found yet. The frost outside of the windows was gleaming, almost resembling stars on the night sky. She felt her toes and fingers having a prickly sensation to them,  
as it was so cold. She looked over at her calendar to remind herself of the date, still half asleep.  
She couldn't help but yawn quietly, covering her mouth, now looking over at all of her fellow dorm members who were still asleep. Her dangling blonde hair shifted when she decided to get out of bed an hour early before breakfast began. She turned her body, still sitting on her bed, her feet dangling over the edge. Luna looked down and then sighed with irritation.

'_The Nargles took my shoes **again...**_' She thought quietly to herself.

Shrugging it off, she proceeded to grab her uniform, butterbeer cork necklace and radish earrings to enter the bathroom. She was trying to tiptoe as quietly as possible, closing the door behind her. Her uniform was placed neatly with her accessories on top of one of the tables in the bathroom. She didn't see the point in grabbing an outfit of her own, as she had to get changed into her uniform soon anyway.  
As she brushed her teeth and washed her face, she was planning the free time in the space of an hour she had to herself in her head.

'_I need to write Daddy a letter first, explaining that I've decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas Holidays..I should do that in the library since I don't want to wake the girls up at my desk...Then I should take it to the Owlery so that one of the school owls can deliver it to him..After, I can then take a stroll in the Forbidden Forest...yup! That sounds perfect!_'

She smiled with satisfaction and then got changed into her uniform. After, she looked at herself in the mirror, putting her earrings in with her tongue sticking out and a slight frown on her face, her eyes shimmering with great concentration.  
She then bowed her head down and put her necklace over her head and onto her neck. She lifted her head upwards and taking one last look at herself, tucked a strand of her coiled hair behind her ear.  
She exited her dorm room just as quietly when she got up. She then exited the common room with a few of the students sat around the common room fireplace, a few of them reading and chatting. She began to hop down the stairs, deciding to take her school bag with her last-minute.

After a few minutes of walking, seeing a few of the student up and about, she had finally reached the library.  
Luna took a seat at one of the tables with a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink. Irma Pince, the librarian who looked over the entire library was eyeing Luna like a hawk, as if she was prey.  
There were a few other students in the library too, all of which wanted to either finish their homework, study or kill time.

'Wow, Miss is even in the library at this time..I hope she gets enough sleep..she must be very tired..' Luna thought to herself glancing at her quickly and then looking back down at the piece of parchment with her quill in her hand. The Hogwarts Library closed at 8.00 pm exactly.

Shaking her head, Luna then proceeded to write:

'_Dear Daddy,_

_How are you? I'm doing fine..well, rather fine anyway. Are you eating well? I'm eating **really** well thanks to the house elves and their hard work. It's really nice that Professor Dumbledore gave them a place to stay._

_I've been purchasing every single issue of the Quibbler that you've created during my time here and have been really interested in the news so far._  
_But can you believe that the Nargles have taken my shoes **again**?!_

_Well anyway, I just wanted to write to say that I don't think I want to come back home for Christmas Holidays. I remember Ginny telling me yesterday that she was going to stay over at Hogwarts for the holidays too. So don't worry about me feeling alone._

_If you have anything to tell me, make sure to write back soon._

_Your loving daughter,_  
_Luna Lovegood_'

And with that, Luna sighed with relief and rested her pen down. After waiting for a couple of seconds for the ink on the parchment to dry, she folded it and settled it in an envelope. Luna then put her ink and quill away in her bag,  
standing up and walking out of the library, still feeling Irma Pince's cold glare fixated on her.

Her trip to the Owlery did not take an extensive amount of time and went rather smoothly.

After she had seen the owl chosen to carry the letter to her father had flew off, she smiled and headed for the Forbidden Forest, just as she had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Luna had all the time in the world on that Saturday, she decided to do some exploring in the woods.

"I wonder what amazing things I'll see today. Maybe in the future, I'll see a Heliopath as I walk through here when it's filled with snow!" She began to get excited and before she knew it, she was skipping through the woods.  
"Ahh, the future is so much to look forward to!" She beamed.

Luna snapped out of her daze when she noticed her feet were freezing.

"It's the Nargles again..." She scratched her head cluelessly. "I don't get it, my radish earrings and Butterbeer cork necklace should keep them away from stealing my shoes.."  
And It's almost like someone purposely froze this bit of land after they found out I'd come through this path.." She muttered, slightly suspicious.

She then shook her head.  
"No, that's not possible until it's in The Quibbler!" She snapped at herself.

"The Quibbler? What a weird name." A voice said, sniggering. Luna quickly turned around, thinking it was Draco Malfoy and his two minions, Crabbe and Goyle.

But no. It wasn't Draco Malfoy at all. It was a boy she's never seen before. In fact, she hardly believed he was a student at Hogwarts.

He had pure blue eyes, pale skin and hair like freshly fallen snow. But he was no different when it came to Luna's footwear.

"Ah, have Nargles perhaps stolen his shoes too?" Luna asked herself. When she got a better look at him, she saw him having a blue hoodie with patches of frost in different places on it and brown trousers. The bottom of his trousers however, were quiet tattered.

"What a weird girl. Has anyone told you you're super weird? 'Cause that sure is the case for me. It's too weird to know someone weird like you." The boy chatted on and on as if Luna wasn't even there. She wasn't offended though. He tapped a staff he was holding in his hand a few centimeters taller than him onto a few trees, causing them to frost in different areas.

He then jumped up into the air and began floating.

"Without a broom?" She asked herself. "And he can frost things with that staff?" Luna began clapping after a minute of taking that magic in.

He glanced over at her. After a minute he shook his head, turned around and began floating off.  
"You're boring, so I'm going somewhere more private." He explained, a bored tone in his voice.

"Please wait!" Luna called out to him without thinking.

The boy stopped instantly.

He slowly turned his head, eyes wide.  
"Wh-what did you say?.."

"..Please...wait.." Luna repeated, feeling embarassed, lowering her head. Her eyes then also widened and shot her head up.

After a few minutes of silence, she whispered.

"Jack Frost..."

"WH-"

"Jack Frost..."

The boy flew in front of her in a flash as he looked at her, disbelievingly.

"C-can you see me?" He asked slowly.

Luna nodded.

"Can you hear me?.." He asked her. Luna nodded yet again. He then let out a laugh.

"She-she sees me! SHE SEES ME!" He beamed.

He did a flip in the air. The wind then suddenly became strong and made all sorts of howling noises.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I haven't been visible to human eyes for 3 centuries." Jack explained sitting by Luna, grinning happily. Luna looked slightly heartbroken. It wasn't really anything to grin about.

Being ignored for 300 years instead of 2 years would be devastating for Luna.

"That was sort of my problem too..no one noticed me apart from Ginny, who I met last year." Luna replied.

"Oh, that red-headed Weasley girl right?" Jack asked.

"You know her?" Luna asked, surprised.

"Not personally..but she's annoying. Keeps on talking about Harry Potter to her friends when they come for walks around here." Jack shrugged. Luna laughed nervously.

"They don't see me though..like the rest of them.." Jack muttered.  
"But what about you?" Jack asked her. "How come you can see me?" He added on eagerly, wanting a straight away answer.

"..How..come..I wonder..." Luna thought.

"Only people can see me if they believe in me." Jack helped her figure that part out.

"Then...I guess..I've slowly, subconsciously started to believe in Jack Frost." Luna smiled. Jack now looked 10 times happier than he was before. "I've only read about you once in the school library though..so I don't know how I could believe in you with such little about you, and your existence not being in The Quibbler.."

"Then it's gotta be fate or something. Not that I believe in that sort of thing." Jack snickered.

"You're definitely like Peeves the poltergeist. You'd be the best of friends."

Jack looked disgusted at what she just said.

"Just what is 'The Quibbler' anyway?" Jack asked, doing bunny ears, changing the subject.

"It's my father's magazine." Luna replied.

"I see.." Jack began to float around aimlessly, his back facing her.

"In the book I read..it said you make the snow and winds come...is that true?" She asked him.

Jack turned his head and nodded.  
"Yep..why?"

"So..if I were to say 'please make it snow'...snow would actually come when you tapped your staff or something?" Luna began to get her hopes up.

"Yeah, but I don't plan on making it snow anytime soon." Jack rolled his eyes. "I don't feel like it."

"But you've always made it snow on the 1st." Luna replied.

"I'll make it snow before Christmas Eve, don't worry." Jack reassured, scratching his head."It's only the 8th..Why're you so attached to snow anyway?" He asked.

"..Winter's my favourite season and I just love snow.." Luna explained simply. "No other reason than that." She added on after a minute.

"You're...seriously weird." Jack grinned. Luna smiled.

"Dumbledore believes in me y'know..he can see me too..and talk to me..I'm always in his office talking to him" Jack admitted after a second. Luna looked surprised.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Luna beamed.

"But the thing is, it's only you and him. None of the other teachers or students." Jack sighed.  
"That's why I was surprised when a child could actually SEE me for the first time in 300 years..well, I guess I was pretty surprised when Dumbledore could too.."

"Pretty surprised? Now we both know that's a lie, Jack." Luna turned her head around along with Jack. It was Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, shut it, gramps!" Jack snapped, embarassed as he went slightly red.

"Headmaster, what a surprise." Luna waved. Dumbledore gave her a warm smile.

"Nice to see you again Jack, Miss Lovegood." He greeted.

"It was a day since I last had a conversation with you and saw you. You don't have to keep greeting me like that. Geez..." Jack rolled his eyes.

"May I have a seat?" Dumbledore asked Luna kindly as she sat on the log. Luna smiled and nodded instantly. Dumbledore got comfy on the log and sighed with relief.

"Um..headmaster...about Jack-"

"You don't have to say anymore, Miss Lovegood." Dumbledore interrupted. "He's completely fine being here at Hogwarts."

"Aww, you do care." Jack snickered at Luna.

After Dumbledore explained to Luna how he believed in Jack Frost since he was a little boy, he said they had never crossed paths in his childhood.

"The only time we met was here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore carried on. "It was 2 years ago."

"I see..that's a wonderful story." Luna replied.

"Jack was completely thrilled that someone could see him after all these years..an adult at that! But I guess he was more excited about knowing a child could see him." Dumbledore smiled.

"Save the stories for when on your death bed!" Jack snapped again, looking away, still floating in the air.

"But how did you notice it was Jack Frost?" Luna asked Dumbledore, ignoring Jack's comments.

"Well, truth to be told..I thought he was a ghost." Dumbledore laughed."But he wasn't wearing any old clothing like the other ghosts..so I began to talk to him. Only to find him completely surprised. After he said he was the Jack Frost, I remembered that I never stopped believing."

After a minute, Luna smiled.  
"That's a brilliant, beautiful story." She said.

Jack frowned.  
"Why did you have to go and tell her the whole story? Literally.." He muttered.

"Oh my, Jack. Don't you think the other person in the whole world who can see you, has a right to know?" Dumbledore asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, his bare feet now on the floor.

"I guess you're completely oblivious to the cold." Luna said.

"I'm the frost spirit. What do you expect?" Jack grinned. "I'm practically immortal. Not even Sirius Black or Voldemort can harm me"

"Miss Lovegood.." Dumbledore said, a much more serious tone in his voice."We may have to close Hogwarts..We hear Sirius Black is in the school.."

"Wh-what?" Luna and Jack asked in unison.

"HEY DUMBLEDORE! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS." Jack frowned."You know how many people I can save from harm 'cause of that guy?!"

"I am aware. But it's just a warning. You two better be careful now." Dumbledore then got up and left.

"But it should be fine..there are dementors all around the wizarding world.." Luna said.

"Eugh..I hate them things..they remind me of Pitch Black." Jack muttered.

"Pitch Black?" Luna asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"He's the boogeyman." Jack replied, frowning as he looked away.  
"The one who brings nightmares to everyone, the one who hides under your bed."

Luna looked confused at him.

Jack was now irritated at bringing Pitch Black up into the conversation.

"Then...then..if you exist, the boogeyman exists...does that mean...Santa, the tooth fairy and the easter bunny exist too?" Luna asked, jumping up from sitting on the log.

"Yep." Jack replied sighing, now carrying his staff on his shoulder. "The sandman is real too.." Jack added on.

"The sandman? I've never heard of him." Luna admitted, embarrassed.

"He brings good dreams by sprinkling magical sand onto the eyes of children while they sleep at night" Jack Frost explained. "Jeez, they sure don't teach you guys anything about us, huh?"

"..He sounds amazing..I really want to meet all of them!" Luna beamed. She then noticed something.  
"But if Sandman brings good dreams," She began, raising her left index finger."And Boogeyman brings bad dreams..." She then raised her right index finger.  
"does that mean they're brothers?" Luna asked him, putting both fingers together.

"NOT AT ALL." Jack said. "Pitch is completely different from us myths and legends. He's filled with evil, hate and corruption."

"Poor him." Luna said.

"What?" Jack asked, not believing what she just said.

"Poor him." Luna repeated. "Your situation goes for all the other myths and legends, right? If people don't believe in you...they can't see you..think about how Boogeyman feels..I didn't even know who he was." She added on. "He probably feels lonely and sad..that's why he was driven to being evil.."

"...You're...pretty deep." Jack muttered. "But still! Don't pity that dementor!" He snapped.

"Ah-okay..." Luna replied.

"Have you met the other myths and legends?" She asked him after a while.

"Hmmmmm...only Pitch and the Easter Kangaroo."

"Kanga-"

"It's a nickname. Don't get confused." Jack interrupted. "But I do want to meet North! I've tried to bust in his place for a long time. But the yetis always manage to kick me out"

"Is North...Santa Clause?" Luna asked. Jack nodded.

"He must be busy around Christmas time" She said.

"Not really. His elves do the work for him." Jack explained. "I think.."

"That reminds me, why do you always make it snow around here?" She asked him. "I mean, what's in it for you?"

"..'Cause Dumbledore asks me each year. He's sorta like a father figure to be honest." Jack shrugged

She then smiled at him.

He scratched his head, looking away down at the floor.

"Anyway, I know I only just met you...but I want you to promise me something.." He began.

"Anything." Luna replied.

"Persuade people to believe in me."


	6. Chapter 6

Luna didn't know what to say. An uneasy atmosphere began to fill the entire forest.

"Sorry...I can't make any promises.." Luna replied quietly. Jack raised his head, looking over at her.

He then sighed, smiling.  
"I got it." He replied simply. "Jeez, don't be so uptight!" He added on patting her back.

"But.. I'll try everything I can!" Luna reassured quickly.  
"It's just...the students..don't really listen to me.." She explained rather awkwardly to him.

"I'd listen to you..despite being dead and all." Jack grinned nervously, pointing at himself. They then began walking through the forest together, Jack making good use of his feet. Luna was looking in between the trees from time to time for her shoes.

"So you don't ever wear any shoes, huh?" Luna asked him.

"I hate shoes. They aren't my thing." Jack muttered.

"Well, I've gotten used to walking around without shoes since Nargles always take them away from me." Luna explained.

"I don't even want to ask what 'Nargles' are." Jack said, slightly creeped out.

"Still, I can't believe no one told me Sirius Black was in the castle." Luna said ,not hearing him, a tone of disappointment in her voice.

"Maybe you were too busy to notice.  
Wasn't there a hint something was wrong? I mean, I saw all you students asleep in the Great Hall last night.." Jack replied, raising an eyebrow.

"... that's why we slept in the hall.." Luna finally got it, brightening up.

"Pff, you're such a..." Jack didn't finish his sentence, a smirk on his face. Luna looked at him curiously.  
"No, nevermind.." Jack began to hold in a few laughs.

"So..how long have you been in that form for?" Luna asked him, changing the subject.

"Roughly 300 years." Jack replied. "Stuck in the body of an 18-year-old though..heh."

"Must be hard." Luna said.

"Well I pull through." Jack said proudly beginning to float around Luna.

She looked down at the floor, beginning to get slightly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"W-Well..if you were able to..would you come to study at Hogwarts?" Luna asked him.

Jack gave a slight 'hmmmm' before replying with a simple 'depends'

"on?" She asked.

"If the lessons are as fun as I think."

"Haven't you ever been in the classrooms to see what the students learn?" She asked.

"Sure I have but...I doubt History of Magic would appeal to me." Jack snickered.

"I agree. It's basically a napping lesson to be honest." Luna admitted, going slightly red with embarrassment.

"I think the Slytherin house would be nice though." Jack smirked. "Despite the students' attitude and Snape.."

"I wouldn't know. They're all mostly cold towards me." Luna replied.

"Draco's a downright prat though. Ought to chuck a snowball right into his face." Jack said laughing out loud.


End file.
